Six Months Ago: Side Ruby
by tenroads
Summary: Ruby's thoughts and point of view of the four months Sam and Ruby spent together.


Six Months Ago: Side Ruby

By TenRoads

Ruby had expected the rough passionate sex. All those months of anger, frustration and sadness all rolled into each passionate motion. Each tongue filled kiss was loaded with lust and guilt. Guilt. Guilty because he had slept with a demon, because he had violated that poor girl's body, despite the fact that her soul had passed on long ago. Guilt and lust only made the sex hotter. There was no affection in each sloppy kiss, there was no love. Only lust, anger and guilt.

The next morning was awkward only for Sam; Ruby didn't feel guilty or embarrassed for initiating the passion filled night. She couldn't help but smile at Sam's shyness. Obviously he's still a newcomer to the concept of one night stands. Ruby, on the other hand, not so much, she's lived a long life and her current body was hardly her first one, and she knew that it probably wasn't going to be her last. Having been alive for centuries, she's had a slew of sexual partners ranging from artists, famous musicians, and random strangers at bars.

Nothing changed between them in the following weeks, they would train Sam's psychic abilities, hunt demons, exorcise spirits, travel the country searching for a way to save Dean, and on occasion, they would have sex. Sam was still close to going off the deep end, and one night of mindless passion wasn't going to change that. Sex with Ruby was Sam's anchor, his release. Her body became his rock, his last line of sanity. And Ruby wasn't going to complain about it. Ruby liked sex with Sam. She liked it a lot.

Sex was the key that opened the door to conversation between the two. The two began to talk and converse about their pasts, about how Sam wanted to be a lawyer until he realized his true calling, about Ruby's past lives, how she was a devout Christian woman who lost her faith after her fiancée lost his life in battle, or how she tried to live a life of normalcy for a while: a husband and an adopted son until her hellish past came back to haunt her. They talked about demon hunting, his psychic abilities as well as normal things such as which actor played the best James Bond, or which Star Wars prequel sucked the most or who could win in a fight Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee.

There were only two forbidden topics: hell and Dean Winchester.

Of course there was still sex, angry passionate sex, which often left the both of them sweating, panting and out of breath and energy before they both fell asleep, back to back, on opposite sides of the bed. So close, yet still so far apart.

She fought the urge to close the gap, and with each night the fight became harder and harder.

Then that day arrived. A word in the winds about Lilith's location, another "vacation from hell" Sam could not resist. After two months, a chance for revenge, a chance to avenge Dean. He wasn't ready, she knew it as well. Ruby knew that he was walking into a trap, no way Lilith would be taking a vacation now of all times especially considering all of the big plans that she had for hell.

She knew, just as he knew that there was no way he was coming out alive. He wanted to die, he was hoping to die and he was expecting to die. Better to die than live a life without his brother. He had lived a decent life, killed enough demons and other creatures to go bump in the night, he could rest peacefully knowing that Dean's murderer was dead.

But she would not, could not, let him die, not after everything that they've been through. She begs him not to go, not to be so foolish, not to waste his brother's sacrifice. Her pleas fall onto deaf ears.

He warned her to stay away as he pressed the cold edge of the knife up against her neck. Just a little more pressure and it would draw blood killing her, wiping her very soul from existence. But she knew what she had to do.

She found him being choked by one of Lilith's lackeys, she kills one with the knife screaming for him to save the girl, to run. Not soon afterwards she found herself being choked until she was saved by Sam's psychic powers, sending the demon bastard back to the pit.

The two spent the night mending their wounds, a few bruises and fractures, but nothing major. And for a second, the two stared at each other, the attraction crackled like lightning building up in the skies. Her lips were on his in an instant and like so many times before, the two had sex.

Ruby gasped, as Sam laid on top of her, inside of her. Something was different, this time around, the passion, the pleasure and….the warmth? His kisses were less angry, more passionate, soft and tender. It was almost like the two had become one. She could feel every movement, every kiss, bite and nibble. Her body was shaking from this strange new sensation. That was when it dawned on her, Sam wasn't having sex with her; he was making love to her.

Her arms wrapped around his back desperately trying to keep from him escaping. Her mouth opens to say something, anything, but the only word that she could muster up was his name, over and over again. Then she felt it, a release. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cups his face with both hands and pulls him down onto her lips kissing him passionately. He returns the kiss with just as much grateful tenderness. They stare silently each other for the longest time.

The two don't say anything to each other afterwards, like always they sleep together in the same bed. But this time, she decides to lay rest head on his chest, and listen to his heart beat as she pondered just how she managed to fall for Sam Winchester.

A/N: So when I realized that my last fic was mostly dialogue, I decided to write a fic with no dialogue whatsoever. I think it turned out pretty good. Oh, and for those who are wondering. Yes there will be a Six Months Ago: Side Sam

Leave a review, I always look forward to constructive criticism


End file.
